Maximization
The term "Maximization" refers to obtaining the highest possible value obtainable in the game which can only be reached by utilizing all possible mods and gear that improve that specific aspect of the ability or weapon. This is a form of "min-maxing". It is usually impossible to develop a build which can simultaneously achieve maximized results on every aspect of an ability or weapon. Achieving a maximized value requires multiple mods including those which may incur penalties into other aspects of the ability/weapon. For example, reaching the maximized Power Strength on the ability Sonar makes it impossible to also obtain the maximized Power Efficiency. These limitations must always be considered when reading about a maximized value on an ability or weapon. Weapons which use the term "maximized" should always include a note listing required mods and drawbacks on the page that it occurs on since this page does not list weapon maximizations. Maximized Power Strength *'+199%' Power Strength on Excalibur and Frost Warframes. *'+194%' Power Strength on Volt Warframe. *'+184%' Power Strength on all other Warframes. Requires the following mods/gear: *Blind Rage [+99% Power Strength, '-55%' Power Efficiency] *Transient Fortitude [+55% Power Strength, '-27.5%' Power duration] *Intensify [+30% Power Strength] *Arcane Pendragon Excalibur Helmet [+15% Power Strength, '-5%' Armor] *Arcane Squall Frost Helmet [+15% Power Strength, '-5%' Shields] *Arcane Storm Volt Helmet [+10% Power Strength, '-5%' Stamina] Weakened by the following: *Overextended ['-60%' Power Strength, +90% Power Range] *Arcane Vanguard Rhino Helmet ['-5%' Power Strength, +25% Speed] Maximized Power Duration *'+207%' Power Duration on Trinity Warframe. *'+192%' Power Duration on Volt Warframe. *'+182%' Power Duration on all other Warframes. Requires the following mods/gear: *Constitution [+28% Power Duration, +40% Knockdown Recovery] *Continuity [+30% Power Duration] (cannot equip it with Primed Continuity at the same time) *Primed Continuity [+55% Power Duration] (cannot equip it with Continuity at the same time) *Narrow Minded [+99% Power Duration, '-66%' Power Range] *Arcane Aura Trinity Helmet [+25% Power Duration, '-5%' Health] *Arcane Pulse Volt Helmet [+10% Power Duration, '-5%' Shields] Weakened by the following: *Fleeting Expertise ['-60%' Power Duration, +60% Power Efficiency] *Transient Fortitude ['-27.5%' Power duration, +55% Power Strength ] *Arcane Chlora Saryn Helmet ['-5%' Power Duration, +10% Stamina] *Arcane Gambit Vauban Helmet ['-10%' Power Duration, +10% Stamina] Maximized Power Range *'+160%' Power Range on Mag Warframe. *'+150%' Power Range on Loki Warframe. *'+135%' Power Range on all other Warframes. Requires the following mods/gear: *Overextended [+90% Power Range, '-60%' Power Strength] *Stretch [+45% Power Range] *Arcane Swindle Loki Helmet [+15% Power Range, '-5%' Health] *Arcane Coil Mag Helmet [+25% Power Range, '-5%' Shields] Weakened by: *Narrow Minded ['-66%' Power Range, +99% Power Duration] Maximized Power Efficiency *'+75%' Power Efficiency on all Warframes. Note: Power Efficiency has a hard-capped limit of 75% and cannot exceed this amount. Requires any combination of these mods/gear to reach 75%: *Fleeting Expertise [+60% Power Efficiency, '-60%' Power Duration] *Streamline [+30% Power Efficiency] *Arcane Chorus Banshee Helmet [+10% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Stamina] *Arcane Essence Loki Helmet [+15% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] *Arcane Vespa Nyx Helmet [+15% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] Note: You may use a lower-ranked Fleeting Expertise in order to reach the cap while minimizing the penalty to Power Duration. Conversely, Loki and Nyx may equip their helmets and a max-ranked Fleeting Expertise in order to reach that cap and free up a mod slot at the cost of -60% Power Duration. '' Weakened By: *Blind Rage ['-55%''' Power Efficiency] *Arcane Scorpion Ash Helmet ['-5%' Power Efficiency] *Arcane Meridian Trinity Helmet ['-5%' Power Efficiency] Multipliers At-A-Glance Below are easy-to-understand multipliers for maximization to assist players in developing their own builds. *Power Duration **Duration: 3.07x Trinity, 2.92x Volt, 2.82x Other **Range: 0.34x **Trinity: '-5%' Health **Volt: '-5%' Shields *Power Efficiency **Cost: 0.25x **Duration: 0.4x to [0.7x Loki/Nyx, 0.6x Banshee, 0.5x Other] **Banshee: Possible '-5%' Stamina **Loki/Nyx: Possible '-5%' Armor *Power Range **Range: 2.60x Mag, 2.50x Loki, 2.35x Other **Strength: 0.4x **Loki: '-5%' Health **Mag: '-5%' Shields *Power Strength **Strength: 2.99x Excalibur/Frost, 2.94x Volt, 2.84x Other **Cost: 1.55x **Duration: 0.725x **Excalibur: '-5%' Armor **Frost: '-5%' Shields **Volt: '-5%' Stamina Category:Mechanics